Once Upon a Time
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: Reborn sits quietly gazing up at a clock and Colonello wonders why. Adult!RebornxAdult!Colonello


Hello world! Mango x Massacre here, or Middy for short! This just happens to be my first fan fiction ever ! /Tear drops Yes well, it's rather unoriginal but not bad for a first I suppose.

Anyways, the pairing is Reborn and Colonello which means it is boy love ! o 3 o

And yes, there are spoilers! Dun dun dun !

Have fun reading and please, please, PLEASE, submit reviews.

All the characters belong to Amano Akira !

Oh! This is written in both Reborn and Colonello's point of views. It didn't seem confusing to me so I can only hope it doesn't confuse anybody. ;;

A fedora is the hat Reborn wears by the way

* * *

How long has it been…?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

Since Tsuna first learned he was to be a mafia boss…?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

Since the lives of a certain group of teenagers had their lives turned upside down…?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

Since everyone learned death may be awaiting them for the future…?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

About ten years….?

_Ding, ding, ding_

The soft ticking noises of an old grandfather clock was what kept one in deep thought. However, once it begins to chime for a new hour, thoughts have to dissipate for there are usually more important things to do other than basking in pleasant memories in ones mind - or unpleasant ones for that matter. Although, for one certain person, the memories could not leave. They were too pleasant, too funny, and too saddening to forget. And on certain days such as the current one, they would come back because once upon a time, something bad was supposed to happen.

As the clock's chime came to an end, dark eyes gazed the surrounding area; a large living room with two expensive leather couches with a glass table in front of them, light brown walls with beautifully decorated antique styled windows implanted into them. Also on the walls, numerous paintings that had obnoxiously high price values. The floor was made from wood but an expensive plush carpet sat atop it. Finally, in between two windows sat a marble fireplace. However, the gaze could not see any of this. It knew it was there but all a pair of eyes could see was darkness. No lights were on to illuminate the room and no fire glowed despite the frigid mid-autumn weather outside the walls.

The man who gazed about the dark room sat upon one of the leather couches. One leg was neatly crossed over the other while a pair of arms crossed. The edges of his lips curled downward so a frown was left on his slender face. His eyes, narrowed and emotionless, were hidden by a fedora. Usually around this time of night - or morning considering it was now a bit past midnight - the man would be sound asleep unless there was a mission or work to be doing. But he knew he would not be able to sleep. He waited years for this day. He had to make sure the impossible would not happen because once upon a time it did happen. "Once upon a time…" The man muttered softly to himself, the same quote shrouding his thoughts as if the past was like a fairy tail. "One minute…" A sigh escaped from his mouth. He knew nothing bad would happen, but for some reason he had to wait for the clock's hand to finally hit the awaited time, the time that shocked him almost ten years ago - or perhaps it was the time that would shock him in about forty seconds.

"Reborn?"

For a second, Reborn's stomach dropped. He uncrossed his arms and tipped his fedora upward. Within the darkness of the room he could see an outline of a body. Although he couldn't see the face, he knew exactly who it was by the voice. Letting out a deep breath his frown tugged into a scowl. Had his mind really been so far off that he, the greatest hitman to ever live, was caught off guard? Either he needed more training or it was by the fact that the person who spoke his name was the one he had been thinking about. "Ciaossu Colonello, you're up rather late." Reborn uncrossed his leg and stood from the couch. With one hand in his pocket, he let his free hand turn a light switch so the room could have some light. Now able to see his surroundings, he gazed back at Colonello. "And you're in your normal attire. Trying to sneak out?" He smirked playfully knowing it would probably aggravate the blond.

"Tch" Colonello glared at his rival. "I could say the same for you, kora." Of course, after that comment, Reborn glared right back at him. They both stood in silence for a few seconds, Colonello partly expecting Reborn to shoot back another snappy comment. Instead, to his surprise, the hitman only let out a sigh and turned towards the clock. Confused, Colonello also glanced at the clock. "Something bothering you too?"

Reborn's eyebrow slightly raised before turning his view toward Colonello. The blonde's expression held a bit of sorrow and Reborn could not help but be curious. There was no way that Colonello could have known that at this exact time, he died protecting Viper. It was a secret Reborn and the rest of the guardians decided to keep to themselves. Anyone who was not hit with the bazooka and ended up in the future was not allowed to know, it would be too devastating. But perhaps it was all coincidence, perhaps something else was bothering the blond. "It's nothing important. And I couldn't help but notice that you said 'too'."

Colonello flinched while his cheeks tinted pink. "You're bad at lying, kora." Usually if something was on his mind, he would never dare to tell anyone, it made him feel weak. However, something was bothering Reborn which meant if Colonello explained himself then maybe Reborn would open up a bit too. After coming up with his little plan, Colonello began to speak. "I thought since I've been training all day, I'd be tired and fall right asleep. I was too lazy to change out of my clothes." Colonello glanced away from Reborn. "But I couldn't sleep. Something in my gut wouldn't let me."

A pained expression appeared on Reborn's face. He knew why Colonello couldn't sleep, it was the side of him that knew he was supposed to be dead that kept him up. It appeared that whether Colonello knew or not what his fate was supposed to be, he would still feel affected by what happened. Crossing his arms, the sides of Reborn's mouth edged into a frown. Colonello told him what was bothering him, and now it was Reborn's turn. Perhaps it was time for the secret to come out. "Almost ten years ago. Me, Tsuna, and the Vongola guardians were hit by the ten year bazooka. However, we came a bit less than ten years." He paused for a few seconds before explaining everything that happened. Irie Shouichi, Byakuran, everything, but he saved what was bothering him for last. "According to Lal you died protecting Viper at this moment."

Colonello felt his heart skip a beat. So much had happened and nobody told him. Who else had they kept this secret from? "So that's why I feel so stressed." The fact that he could have died only seemed to phase him for a few seconds before something else hit him. "Wait. That's what's bothering you, kora? You're worried about me?"

Reborn's eye twitched. "Yes. I suppose I was worried about you."

Colonello smirked trying to ignore the flush on his cheeks. "Thought we were rivals. I'd think you'd want me dead, kora." His smirk quickly fell to a frown seeing Reborn glare at him. Was the hitman really serious?

"We _are_ rivals. I would rather kill you myself," Reborn shot back.

"Then how come you haven't tried killing me yet?" Within a matter of seconds, Colonello felt a strong force shove him. In a heart beat, his back was against the floor and Reborn was on top of him. In the hitman's clutches was a gun aimed for Colonello's forehead.

"If you want me to kill you so badly, then I will."

Big mistake. It seemed the infamous hitman really did care and apparently, Colonello just hurt him. "I guess I do deserve a bullet in the forehead after that one," Colonello muttered.

Reborn's deadly glare softened before he shifted so he was off the blond and sitting next to him; the gun in his hand dropping to the floor. He knew Colonello didn't mean it in a rude sense. If it were any other time Reborn would have just smirked back and simply pull out a gun rather than tackling the blond to the floor and threatening him.

"Ah, it's late. Good night, kora."

Reborn didn't bother to look up at the blonde once he stood up. Reborn knew Colonello had no idea how to apologize, especially to him. The sudden emotions the hitman showed also must have confused the man enough to no longer want be in Reborn's presence. The best thing to do would be to let him go.

Within a few seconds Colonello was no longer in the living room. Again, everything was in complete silence and Reborn could not handle it. Quickly standing up, Reborn ran from the living room and into the hall where Colonello now was walking down. Without even having to say anything, the blonde turn around, probably due to sensing the human's swift movement.

Colonello widened his eyes and took a few steps back as Reborn ran toward him full speed. Looks like the hitman changed his mind about letting him stay alive. Again he felt himself being shoved but this time his back hit the antique wallpaper styled wall. His baby blue eyes narrowed while his fist clenched. He had hurt the hitman yes, but there was no way in hell he would ever lose to Reborn. The hitman already had his chance and now Colonello was prepared to fight back. However, the hitman had other things in mind.

Reborn leaned in, his lips placing against Colonello's. He could feel the blond tense while Reborn's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The hitman attempted to deepen the kiss, and of course, he succeeded. He felt Colonello kiss back and open his mouth allowing Reborn's tongue to slide in,. Reborn let his hands fall from Colonello's waist and instead let them explore the blonde's body, his slender hands making their way under Colonello's white shirt. He then broke the kiss and began kissing Colonello's neck.

Colonello moaned a bit feeling the hitman's soft lips against his neck and his hands on his chest. After a few minutes Reborn took a step back, a smug look on his face.

"Well?" Reborn asked.

"Well what, kora?" Colonello muttered, his gaze slightly looking to the side,

"How was it?"

Colonello flinched before narrowing his eyes. "You taste like coffee."

"And?" Reborn asked, his body rubbing up against Colonello's.

"I like it."

Reborn chuckled and let his forehead lightly hit Colonello's. "Good, expect to be tasting coffee more often then."

A smile flashed on Colonello's face. "And why did you do this so suddenly, kora?"

"Because I've always wanted too. But once upon a time, you died and I knew that I'd probably kill myself soon after if I let myself fall in love with you."

"You love me?"

Reborn smirked and let his lips press against Colonello's. "If you have to ask, then you're are an idiot".

* * *

End 8D

With good reviews I'll definitely write more.

And I hope none of it was confusing and that I stayed towards the characters original personalities.

Reviews plz ! D8


End file.
